Mañana
by Dark-Sakura n-n
Summary: ¿Cómo escaparse de tan grande dolor? ¿Acaso el suicidio será la unica respuesta? Solo una palabra podrá salvarla...Mañana


Disclaimer:- Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de…(es interrumpido por un fuerte llanto)

Dark-Sakura:-BBBBBBUUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! TTOTT BBBBBBBBUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:- ejem…como decía, Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de…(otra vez el llanto, esta vez más fuerte) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿Quieren callarla por favor??!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Tengo que hacer mi trabajo!!!

Dark-Sakura:(Se le acerca Naruto, le da un pañuelo y la abraza tratando de consolarla) Snif, Snif, gracias Narutín, Snif, Snif…

Disclaimer:- Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo el fic le pertenece a esta niña chillona…(Lo primero lo dice todo rápido y de corrido para evitar alguna interrupción)

Dark-Sakura:- Aunque duela es así…BBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! TTTT

**Mañana**

Estaba desesperada…simplemente no podía soportar ni un minuto más aquel inmenso dolor. En su cabeza aún no cabía la idea de que aquel que tanto significaba para ella había abandonado este mundo. Se sentía tan fracasada, tan inútil por no haber podido hacer nada por _**el**_en aquel momento tan funesto…

Las calles estaban llenas de luces y de gente como otras noches, pero ella no lo notó ni siquiera cuando unas frías gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo mojando su pelirrosado cabello y su triste rostro; fundiéndose con las cristalinas lágrimas que rodaban por las pálidas mejillas. Quería pensar en algo y no podía; sólo una idea estúpida bailaba en su mente: "no vas a poder dormir…, no vas a poder dormir". Fue por eso que decidió tomar de la oficina de la Hokage aquel pequeño frasco con la sustancia capaz de acabar con todo ese sufrimiento...

Llegó a su casa tiritando y dejó la puerta abierta a sus espaldas. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un vaso para después subir rápidamente a su habitación. Una vez allí cerró muy bien la puerta tras ella y luego le dio una larga mirada a cada uno de los rincones de aquel sitio. Acariciaba con sus tristes ojos de esmeralda cada uno de los objetos como si fuese la última vez que los contemplaba. Todo estaba muy desordenado y se veía tan lúgubre…era su fiel reflejo. Incluso aquel pobre vaso en que revolvía el veneno tenía rajado el vidrio. Y la idea estúpida iba creciendo: "¿Por qué una noche sola…? ¿Por qué no dormirlas todas de una vez?" Algo muy hondo se rebelaba dentro de su sangre mientras volcaba en el vaso el frasco entero; pero ni un clavo donde agarrarse, ni un recuerdo, ni una esperanza…Una mujer terminada antes de empezar. Había apagado la luz y sin embargo cerró los ojos. De repente sintió como una pedrada en los cristales y algo cayó dentro de la habitación. Encendió la luz temblando…Era un ramo de hermosas flores, y un papel con una sola palabra: "¡**Mañana**!" En su mente comenzaron a alborotarse miles de preguntas: "¿De dónde proviene este mensaje? ¿Quién fue capaz de encontrar, entre tantas palabras inútiles, la única que podía salvarme?" "_**Mañana**_." Lo único que sintió es que ya no podía morir, al menos no esa noche, sin saberlo. Y se durmió con la lámpara encendida, abrazada a sus flores…¡Suyas! Y con aquella palabra calándola como otra lluvia: "¡**Mañana, Mañana, Mañana**…!"

---------------------------------------------

Dentro de la habitación que estuvo a punto de convertirse en el escenario de una tragedia la noche anterior, comenzaron a colarse los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. El cantar alegre de las aves sacó a la kunoichi de sus dulces sueños en los cuales se encontraba con su fallecido amor.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue abrazar fuertemente contra su pecho aquel ramo de flores que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Las olió y se embriagó con el hermoso aroma. Por un momento creyó que sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pues extrañamente olían a _**Él.**_ Sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y volvió a leer aquel mensaje salvador al menos unas 100 veces más.

Ya en la cocina buscó algún alimento para poder tomarlo de almuerzo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que durante los últimos días hubo muchas cosas que no habían tenido lugar en su mente, y una de ellas era hacer las compras. Suspiró resignada y se dirigió al vestíbulo para salir en busca de algo que comer. Fue entonces que se encontró con la puerta abierta de par en par. Recordó que la noche anterior, presa de la angustia, había olvidado (o no le había importado) cerrar la puerta. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo y encontró con que unas pisadas marcadas por el lodo se adentraban a la sala de estar, se detenían frente a una pequeña mesa de madera, y luego volvían a la salida. "Qué extraño…¿Será la misma persona?" pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta mientras caminaba hasta la mesa para poder ver lo que había sobre ella. Para su sorpresa encontró una hermosa rosa roja, la más bella que jamás había podido ver, junto con otro papel que decía: "No pierdas tu fe en la vida, no aún. Te espero en el puente, _**mañana**_ al atardecer. Por favor ve…de verdad _**necesito**_verte…Sakura" La pelirrosa sonrió como no lo había hecho en días. "Entonces el sí es la misma persona" (N.a: Sakura pudo saber que el que le manda las flores y los mensajes es hombre porque las pisadas que encontró eran demasiado grandes para ser las de una mujer.)

Las horas del día transcurrieron muy lentamente para la kunoichi que se impacientaba cada vez más. En verdad deseaba saber quién era el que la animó a seguir viviendo. Cuando finalmente llegó el momento, Sakura emprendió el camino con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Iba imaginándose con lo que podría encontrarse: tal vez alguno de sus amigos de Konoha, alguien enviado por la preocupada Tsunade-sama que se percató de que algo no andaba del todo bien con su alumna o tal vez…No, eso no podía ser. Ella había visto con sus propios ojos como el chico de cabellos negros y mirada fría fue asesinado por su propio hermano…Unas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos verdes. Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar aquella horrible imagen. No quería que todo volviese a comenzar…

Finalmente llegó al lugar indicado, pero no había nadie allí. Esperó un par de minutos, pero nadie aparecía. Pensó que tal vez esa persona había tenido un inconveniente y no pudo ir a su encuentro, así que resolvió irse. Sin embargo cuando solo dio tres pasos alguien apareció repentinamente frente a ella cortándole el paso. Llevaba una túnica negra y algo desgastada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. No se le podía ver el rostro dado que tenía una capucha que lo cubría. Sakura sacó su kunai y se colocó en posición de combate ante aquel extraño hombre. Definitivamente no era con lo que esperaba encontrarse…

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-preguntó disgustada

-Espera Sakura, yo…-aquella persona hábilmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le quitó el kunai y la abrazó fuertemente

-Sa…Sasuke-kun…-dijo la pelirrosa con un hilo de voz. Era imposible…pero él estaba allí-Pe…pero…tú…yo vi cómo Itachi…

-Tú solo viste lo que yo quería que mi hermano viera…-le respondió el Uchiha clavando sus ojos negros en los faroles verdes de su amiga, de los cuales comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas cristalinas-Por favor no llores…no me gusta que lo hagas…Y mucho menos que intentes locuras como la de anoche solo por mí

-Perdóname…-contestó la kunoichi ante la mirada de reprensión -Entonces sí fuiste tú el de anoche…Pero… ¿Por qué? Creí que yo no te importaba…Que era demasiado débil…Ni siquiera pude ayudarte con tu hermano en aquel momento…Después de todo solo soy una inútil buena para nad…-Sasuke la cortó dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-No vuelvas a decir esa clase de cosas. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho por mi durante todo este tiempo. Tú me diste fuerzas para continuar, para no rendirme y seguir adelante. Tú lograste salvar mi alma antes de que fuera envenenada completamente por el odio. Tú eres la única razón por la que sigo con vida y amarte es el único motivo por el que existo…Quiero vivir un _**mañana**_ junto a ti Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun…-sintió como las piernas le fallaban y de no ser porque el shinobi la tenía tomada por la cintura seguramente hubiera terminado en el suelo. Pensó que tal vez todo era un simple sueño del cual jamás quisiera despertar…Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real. Volvió a sentir los cálidos labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de este para intensificar el beso. No querían separarse pero debieron hacerlo debido a la falta de aire-Te amo…

- Yo también Sakura...te prometo que jamás volveré a separarme de ti-le sonrió por primera vez en su vida

-¿Sabes? Te ves más guapo cuando sonríes…-le dijo Sakura soltando una pequeña y dulce risita-Pero dime…¿Cómo sabías que yo pensaba en quitarme la vida anoche?

-Eso es fácil. Sabía que no podías seguir viviendo sin mí-la pelirrosa le dirigió una mirada que le decía "qué engreído eres…no has cambiado en nada". Los dos soltaron una risita-Era broma, no lo tomes tan enserio…Creo que el frasco de veneno que llevabas sin ocultar, entre tus manos, tuvo mucho que ver…

-Oh…jeje creo que no le había prestado atención a eso…-dicho esto dulcemente lo volvió a besar, apretándolo contra su cuerpo fuertemente para que no pudiera volver a alejarse de ella. Ahora sabía que no podía morir, que tenía toda una vida por delante junto a él. Sabía que tenía un _**mañana**_ que vivir con el…

**Este es mi primer fic y la verdad que no me gusto para nada como me quedo…simplemente HORRIBLE!!!!!! ¬¬ Solamente lo subo porque a mi hermano le gusto y me dijo que lo subiera. Como tal vez algunos se habrán dado cuenta la primera parte donde Sakura se quiere suicidar la saque del libro "Los árboles mueren de pie" que es una obra de teatro muy bonita. Si tienen tiempo por favor léanlo! No se van a arrepentir…y si se arrepienten qué le van a hacer igual ya lo leyeron (juas juas soy mala xD)**

**Por favor dejen rewiews para levantarle el ánimo a esta escritora novata. Y si no los dejan les juro que les mando a Rock Lee y Gai para que se le aparezcan en medio de la noche cuando están durmiendo (y créanme que no es muy bonito despertar con semejante visión ¬¬) xD**


End file.
